Turning Point
by faeriegal713
Summary: Basically, this is Alice's POV of the day right before Bella and Edward head out to the meadow. It starts at the very end of lunch time and will be a one-shot if no one is interested or, if there is interest, will go through the rest of Friday/Saturday.
1. Meeting Bella

**A/N - This is my first fanfic, so I hope anyone that reads is willing to give me a few pointers or critical reviews. *takes a few deep, calming breathes in anticipation...* I want to thank Dr34ming for being a very nice Beta (yay for cool people!) and making this more presentable.**

**Disclaimer - Nothing what-so-ever belongs to me, *pouts*, it is all the brilliance of Mrs. Stephanie Meyer**

Alice POV

I spent a few more moments staring into Jasper's eyes. We were in the cafeteria at Forks High, but it did not matter. No one paid attention to the oddly beautiful and graceful vampire family anymore. We discouraged the humans from interacting with us, and they of course felt a very that instinctive fear towards us. We were after all their predators. It saddened me sometimes; there was always that barrier between me and anyone else. Besides my family that is. And, of course, my Jasper. He was my world and it hurt that he did not accept my decision. I wanted to support my brother, because I knew he needed her. We needed her too, but I had not shared that with the rest of the family. They would find out soon enough.

Jasper had never told me he did not support my decision, as he rarely disagreed with me openly. Always the gentleman, my Jasper. He thought it was big a risk for Edward to spend Saturday alone with Bella. Sure, it was dangerous, but it was also so _very important_. We all knew it was going to be the turning point for them and us as , I knew it was important for all of I had said; the rest of my family would find out soon enough. Depending on the events of tomorrow, we may have to leave our home and the life we had built here. And we would have to leave rather abruptly. However, nothing was set in stone yet. No decisions were definitely God.

I could see his concerns glinting in his eyes…just as he could see mine. We did not have speak our thoughts; Jasper and I. Edward sometimes wondered how we could know each other so well- without having his ability to read minds. I think he was beginning to understand how that worked, now that he had found someone that he could not hear. She was a closed book to him, and he was used to never being denied reading any page that was someone's mind.

With a sigh, I reached across the space between us and placed my hand tenderly on his cheek. He knew that I was saying goodbye. But only smiled and reciprocated the action. I would -and could- never get over the surprise and delight that I had found my Jasper.

I smiled, quietly laughing, as I stood and walked over to Edward. My dearest husband would be waiting for me when I got home tonight. Just as he always was when I left, and I always would be when he left. My steps were even lighter and springier than usual with these thoughts. I was usually accused of dancing when I walked, and I must have been waltzing at this point. I smiled at that as well.

But another thought brought me crashing down to earth. Edward still did not want me to begin my friendship with Bella. I loved her just about as much as he did, but he would not let me talk to my best friend and sister. It just was not fair. He did not think it was possible for me to already feel like that, but I had already seen it and felt it. No matter how many times he read my mind, he did not believe me. He was irritating in that way sometimes.

My love for my brother and my soon-to-be little sister was the reason I was willing to help him. While the others wanted to discourage him. But they did not truly understand how much he needed this, or how happy Bella would make him. By extension, our entire family will finally be more watching Edward wander through life course, Bella had to live through the next 24 future was still not guaranteed.I wanted to do everything I could to keep the worst of my visions from coming true. I did not want to lose my sister before I even have truly met her. And not just watched her in some uncertain future.

Both Edward and Bella were engrossed in their conversation. We all tried, out of courtesy, to avoid eavesdropping on each others conversations, but it was harder said than done with our supernatural hearing.

I walked up just as Edward was finishing his thought, "I don't think I could take anymore." _Hmm, anymore what Edward?_ I asked him as I moved up behind him. His only greeting for me was, "Alice." My greeting of "Edward," was just as subdued.

Both of us were anxious about tomorrow, but were hiding it rather desperately. Mainly in fear of upsetting Bella. There was no need to make this harder on her as well. His anxiety was far worse than my own. I had my other visions to go by, so I knew that everything had a possibility to work out. He had to try much harder than I did to put on a face that was not wrought with worry and fear. That is the only reason I could forgive him for his dismal introduction to my sister. "Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice"

_Just because you are unhappy with what I am seeing does not mean you should take it out on me, Edward._ I chided him in my thoughts. To Bella, I smiled and held back a giggle as I said, "hello, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." Edward and I had this down to an art. I could talk to anybody else without showing that I was also speaking with him, even if the conversations did not match in content or tone.

She smiled shyly at me and murmured, "hi, Alice," before she ducked her eyes down.

_Oh Edward, she's even more gorgeous than I thought she would be. _I was not referring solely to her looks, but to how I saw her as a person too._ You are not allowed to take her away from me. Do you hear?_ Aloud, I said, "Are you ready?"

He apparently did not like the way my thoughts were going, and it showed in his tone as he said, "nearly, I'll meet you at the car."

I shrugged mentally and left him to say his goodbyes. I knew this was just as hard for him to leave Bella as it was for me to leave Jasper. Even though it was only for a few hours, it was still difficult. It was being separated from your heart, because Jasper and Bella already held our hearts. Edward may not have realized that, but she did on some sub-conscious level. And I was happy that he had finally found his mate. Soul mate, I corrected myself. That was the only explanation for what had happened to him. It was also the one reason why I was almost positive that, even though what I saw of the future was constantly fluctuating, he would never hurt her. She was his other half. Now that she had come into his life, or existence, as he would say, her leaving would tear him apart. If it happened by his hand it would torture even worse. Because of the assurance that she was meant to be with him, I could hope for a bright future for them. It was an odd feeling for me though, to be unsure of the future. I shrugged that thought away. I would have more time for reflecting on that tomorrow when the obnoxious mind reader that was my brother could not hear me. He was not paying attention now, because he was occupied in saying good-bye to Bella, but that could change.

I felt Bella watching me as I left the cafeteria so I tried to make my steps as light and dance-like as I could. No need for her to see my worry, especially since Edward was trying so hard to not let her see his. I could not spoil that for him. It was not as hard as it could have been though. The day had been rather excellent, for me anyway, mainly because I finally have met my future sister. With that thought and a smile on my face, I danced out the doors and to the cloudy skies, which were Forks, Washington.

**A/N - So now that you have read it, there is the potential for a second chapter. It's already written, just waiting to be Beta'd and for me to find out if anyone wants to read anything more. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you will be willing to let me know what you think = begging for reviews. Thank you!**


	2. Visions Dancing

**A/N - This has been chillin' out in my doc manager for around two weeks. So, I guess I've become impatient and decided to hell with the beta thing. (Childish, I know.) I don't know if that's going to change the tone of this, but meh. This is the second part of three of Alice's POV of the day/night before and day of the infamous meadow scene in Twilight. I'm trying to stay in character and true to the story, so let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as I was outside, I couldn't help but skip and take a quick run around the buildings then down to the parking lot. It wasn't as fast as I could go, but faster than any human. Since I did not see myself getting caught once I made that decision, I knew I was safe enough. Being able to see the future made life much more fun rather than predictable. I think Emmette was the only one who agreed with me on that one though. We did take advantage of my foresight, but more often than not I used it to be around when he pulled one of his pranks. They were amusing, but the great part was seeing Rosalie's or Esme's reactions. Those were priceless.

My short run did not help me calm down one bit, though that had been my intention. I was excited that I had finally gotten to meet Bella. We were going to be the best of friends. I had seen it and it was one of the most stable visions I have seen. I won't even have to wait for her to get over the shock factor either! She was no more afraid of me than she was of any new person she met.

She knew that my every member of my family was a vampire, including her Edward. Despite knowing that we were the ultimate predators, she loved Edward. She had spent as much time with him as she possibly could over the last few days. He made his choice to be with her, and she made hers to be with him. Not only did she spend time with him, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She had absolutely no concept of self-preservation. None what-so-ever. I had to love her for that. I laughed and must have actually started to dance. My body needed a physical release for all the joy I was feeling. I was still seeing her as my brother's soul mate, as my sister.

To me it is one thing to see the future as it is going to happen in my visions, but it is something else completely too actually see it all happen. My visions can change. What is actually taking place now, well, that cannot change. Nothing can change that.

I have to keep faith that my visions can change because right now if they cannot, then we were all in store for a lot of heartache. I am unsure what or whom I placed that faith in, but there had to be something out there that was hearing our pleas. 'Keep our Bella safe and happy,' had become my personal mantra. I am sure it annoyed Edward when he was actually home.

But my visions can change, and this one I knew had to. My brother is stubborn. He has to see keeping Bella safe from him and her natural tendency to attract accidents and danger, as a challenge. He did not back down from a challenge, even if all the odds are stacked up against him. But I was putting my bets on him controlling his natural instincts. She was going to be safe. And my family knows better than to bet against me. One of the many perks of being psychic. Bella was safe and sometime in the as yet to be determined future, she was going to be my sister.

I heard Edward growling at me. _Oops, he heard that last thought_. He did not like the idea of _his _Bella being _my_ sister. I laughed at him as he raced to his Volvo. I slid into the passenger side, a big grin on my face and I scanned our immediate future. There was not much to see, just us driving to her place and grabbing her keys then going hunting as planned. "So, are you going to find her keys, or do you want me too?" I asked him. He just grinned at me and pulled out of the parking lot at normal vampire speed. We both had seen me picking up her keys and drive back to the school in her truck.

We made it to Bella's house within five minutes and he asked me to do the honors after he opened up her house. "You know Edward, most women would consider that very stalker-esk behavior for you to know where the spare key was before you've ever been invited into her home," I said with a smirk.

"Then that must make you, dear sister, a partner in crime since we are now breaking and entering into the chief of police's house," he laughed at me.

I liked this new Edward. He laughed a lot more and had better come backs than the brooding and egotistical Edward we had all come to know and love.

"I don't brood and I am not egotistical!" I heard him say louder than necessary. I did not have to be a mind reader to know what his unsaid thoughts were, _how can she be so tiny and soooo annoying?_ I smirked at him as he glared at me. He was not all that scary anyway, he was too happy to be grumpy. I got a growl for that thought. _Hey, this is kind of fun teasing him like this!_ I thought with the full intention of him hearing me. He had apparently decided his best option was to ignore me. How boring.

I sped to the laundry room since I had already taken a look into Bella's future and has seen her looking for her keys there first. Her face was quite entertaining to see – she had scrunched up her nose in confusion and shrugged it away. I laughed at how easy it was and how cute her expression would be in just a few short hours. I love my gift. I get to see so many things no else could. Well, most of the time I loved it. It was not so much fun when I had nasty visions like the ones that keep flickering in and out regarding Bella. Edward just needed to decide what he was going to do and get on with it. His indecision was causing me to acquiring the impossible: vampire headaches.

While grabbing the keys from her jeans pocket, I made a quick inventory of the clothing around the laundry room. Ugh, did she really wear clothes from Target? They didn't even need to be dry cleaned! I was going to have to take her out and show her what real clothing was and not these rags she wore. But after this upcoming weekend. Edward only shook his head and I swear I heard his eyes roll at my thoughts. That little talent of his was so annoying when I wasn't actually trying to think at him. Since he was being so nosy today, I started singing Barbie Girl in my head; _I'm a Barbie girl, In the Barbie world. Life is plastic, it's fantastic…_

Edward growled and was just short of physically throwing me out the door and to Bella's truck. He just hates the pop music of the turn of _this_ century. I jumped in the relic that is Bella's truck, turned the keys in the ignition and started to drive away. It wasn't as much fun though, teasing Edward about Bella when I was worried about tomorrow. Damn visions. Damn Edward and his indecision. Damn truck for not being able to go more than 55 miles an hour.

We made it to the high school parking lot after a very long 10 minutes and while Edward took his long ass time to write two simple words I waited in the Volvo. He could have just asked me what he was going to write – _be safe –_ in the loopy script of his and been done with it. But no, not only was Edward annoying with his little gift, brooding, and egotistical, he also had to be stubborn. I sighed; I don't know why I love my brother as much as I do.

"Because you know life would be so boring for you if you didn't have someone to torture," he told me quite matter of factly.

"Oh good, you're done with your love note! Now can we go?" I was practically bouncing in my seat in anticipation. It had been a long time since I had been able to actually speak with Edward since he was always off at Bella's place. I don't know if he realized how much time he actually spent there. I noticed him turn up the music in a vain attempt to drown out my thoughts. I couldn't help but laugh at that. We were racing out of town at that moment and his speed only got higher as soon as we were past the town limits. God, how much I love having Rosalie around to "fine tune" our vehicles.

We made it deep within the limits of the National Park and were shortly thereafter running through the deep green forests that made up Washington State. We smiled at each other out of sheer exuberance. There are few things in this world that equal the pleasure of running through these woods.

"That is probably the truest thing you have thought today!" Edward whispered. We had just caught the scent of a herd of deer and quiet was necessary around the skittish creatures.

Some time later we both were quite full from the blood of several deer. It wasn't quite as fulfilling as a few predators would have been, but still curbed the thirst we both constantly felt.

"So, are you going to tell me how you have resisted her this long?" I asked Edward. He always thinks that I just jump into the middle of thoughts and conversations, but living in the future so often makes me impatient for it to happen. Not too mention my natural high energy, so he really should not be all that surprised. He understands a little bit. We both live so much of our lives outside of ourselves that it is nearly impossible for us not to be affected by everything we experience. It's why I am so impatient, and why he is so brooding. We accepted each other and understood each other because of that. It is so nice having a brother like Edward, even if he gets on my nerves so often.

"Are you trying to frustrate me, or is it just a talent of yours?" He tried to be angry, but could not hide the amusement in his voice nor his smile. "As for your question, I think it is because I was so dreadfully curious about her. I can't hear her, thus she is a mystery to me. As you have pointed out before, she confounds me as no one else does. It also helps that she is so… fragile, selfless, innocent, an angel come down to the Earth. How can I take her life and not condemn myself to hell forever? The moment she leaves this world, it shall become my own personal hell." His voice trailed off to a whisper at the end. He sounded like he was pleading with me to understand him.

"Edward, you know you haven't fully made that decision yet. My visions keep changing, fluctuating. One moment she's still a human, the next, she's a white corpse before your horrified self, the next, she's a vampire. Sometimes, at night, all those visions flicker so often that I cannot keep up with them." I could not help but replay those three futures as I spoke of them. Edward's face became more distraught with each image as they played in my head. I took a deep breathe that I did not need; I was trying to help him, not overwhelm him and make him run. "I know it's hard for you. Let me help you, tell me what you need to hear. I don't want to lose my best friend" _and sister_ I thought, "Before I even get to meet her."

Edward looked flabbergasted at my response. And apparently he was annoyed by my last thought. _I can't help that I see her as a vampire in the future Edward. That vision has not wavered except when she is a corpse. Even when I see her as a human, just behind that vision lies the one of her with you as a vampire._

"Then just stop seeing it!" He shouted at me. I glared at him for it. I know he does not like my vision, but that doesn't mean he gets to yell at me for it. Stupid mind reading vampire.

"Hey! I heard that!" He growled.

"You will not growl at me. You know Jasper will kick your ass the minute I tell him." I glared at him. I couldn't help but smile a moment later though. We both knew that I would not follow through and that he did not mean to actually growl.

Edward quickly sobered up and asked what was really on his mind, "Will you try to see what's going to happen? Can you help me figure how to cement the future I want?" This was the real point of the hunting trip with him. We both knew that he needed to hunt, but he didn't need someone to go with him for company. He did however need help finding answers and who better but the local resident psychic?

I smiled gently and we swiftly found a nice grassy clearing to sit and concentrate within. For some reason being a quiet and relaxing environment encouraged better visions and without all the decrease in sensory information that my brain processed, he was able to hear my thoughts clearer.

I opened my mind to the future. Edward had asked me to do so, and it was necessary, but each time he saw the flickering image of his love's body cold and missing the sparkle in her eyes I felt his pain. I did not have to have Jaspers empathic powers to feel his heart shattering when he saw those images, though I did wish he was here to help soothe Edward. And too soothe me too – my visions of her as a corpse were hard enough for me to deal with. Those thoughts gave me inspiration for what to say to help Edward make his decision.

"Edward, try to focus on your love for Bella. Focus on that, stop thinking about the pain that you would feel if you hurt her." After a few moments, the flickering that was in Edward's future slowed down. It did not stop, but there was a longer pause on the vision that was them declaring their feelings for each other. _But they don't declare their love. It's almost like they don't have too. Interesting, _I thought. I knew Edward would hear it, but I think he was too focused on what was happening in my visions to be able to say for certain.

I was still curious about the vision I kept having that seemed to be ingrained just beneath the surface of the human-Bella vision. I kept seeing them in that same meadow in the same spot, but both of them as vampires. It was a different day, even a different year, but it was so closely associated with the human-Bella vision that they were always together. I decided to try a little experiment and focused on the more distant, future vision and saw the human-Bella vision ingrained within it too. I didn't know what to make of it. I had never seen anything like it before. But that was also another thought for another time.

Edward was starting to focus on his pain again and the images were flickering even faster, though now they were spending less time on her as a vampire and more and more time between human-Bella and dead-Bella.

"Edward," I groaned, "you're gonna kill her, yourself and _me_ if you keep focusing on your pain. That's not going to help you keep her alive." He truly looked startled at that statement. I don't think he had thought about it that.

He again focused on his love for her. I observed less flickering but noted another intriguing development. Now, there were only two possible futures; she was going to walk out of the meadow as a human or die there in Edward's arms. Seeing how his more positive thinking was having results spurred Edward towards a more cemented decision. He was going to keep her alive if it was the last thing he did. _Good, now he just has to keep it that way._ I, more than anyone else, knew just how fickle the future was.

Edward had not smiled through any of this, even though he was focusing on his love for her. _Oh come on. Lighten up, you're going to kill us with the brooding Edward act._ I don't think he realized 'brood' was my word of the day.

"For the last time, I don't brood." He frowned even more. How that was possible, I could not understand. Rather than let him continue to think himself into a depression I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to a standing position.

"Come on, let's go for a run and see if we can find some mountain lions." I smiled for his sake. He just gave me a lopsided grin and started running with me. For the next few hours, we could let our worries fall off our shoulders and just enjoy speeding through the Washington forest.

**A/N - So, again, let me know what you think and I'll try to get the third part up in the next week or so - Alice is fun, but kind of hard to write from. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
